


standing by

by bicroft



Series: SidGeno Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicroft/pseuds/bicroft
Summary: Sid had been pretty sure he was imagining Geno coming in the night before, and soothing him back to sleep with a gentle hand and soft words, but when he opens his eyes in the morning, he’s there, flitting around his room nervously.





	standing by

**Author's Note:**

> another cross-post of a tumblr prompt; find me there and prompt me @sidsknee
> 
> "anonymous sasked:If you're still accepting SidGeno prompts may I request Geno taking care of a sick/hurt Sid. Just some soft feels please "

Sid had been pretty sure he was imagining Geno coming in the night before, and soothing him back to sleep with a gentle hand and soft words, but when he opens his eyes in the morning, he’s there, flitting around his room nervously. 

 _I’m hallucinating now_ , he thinks as he shivers, and pulls his blankets tighter around himself, closing his eyes again. He hadn’t thought the fever was _that_  bad but, then again, he also hadn’t thought he’d ever get sick like this in the middle of July, either. At least it was during the off season, and didn’t have him missing games. 

“You awake?” 

Sid cracks his eyes open again, and sees Geno- hallucination Geno- standing over him, looking concerned. Sid’s mind is able to conjure up a very accurate picture of Geno, and he’d almost be proud of it, if it didn’t make him miss the real Geno all the more. Geno was in Russia still, though, and Sid wasn’t about to pull him away from his family just so that he could fly back and deal with Sid being sick and mopey.

“ _Sid_ ,” Hallucination Geno says, with urgency. He probs Sid in the shoulder, and Sid should _really_ call someone to drive him to the doctor, later, because having hallucinations that can touch you can’t be healthy at all. “You awake?” 

“Mm.” Sid hums, opening his eyes fully. “M’awake.” 

“You sleep so long.” Hallucination Geno says, and he sounds relieved. “When I come in last night, not even sure you wake up when you let me in.” 

“Didn’t let you in,” Sid yawns, turning over a little so that he can press his face into his pillow. It’s probably warm, but, it feels cool on his overheated face, and that’s what matters. “Can’t let in a dream.” 

Hallucination Geno leans into his line of sight again, frowning some more, and pressing his hand to Sid’s forehead. Sid sighs and leans into the touch, closing his eyes again. Hallucination Geno, though, makes a distressed noise. “No more sleep, now.” he says, nudging Sid until he’s sitting up. “I’m get you water, you drink. Make you feel better.” 

“You can’t get me water.” Sid snorts, smiling at him a little. He’s glad to know that, even in his head, Geno’s still looking out for him, though. 

Hallucination Geno only keeps frowning. “Why I’m can’t get?” he asks. 

“You’re not _here_.” Sid says, laughing a little until the laugh turns into a cough. “You’re in Russia, and I’m imagining you, because I miss you. But, that’s fine.” 

Hallucination Geno makes another distressed noise, and sighs. “Oh, _Sid_.” he says, and leans in to press a kiss to Sid’s forehead. 

It dawns on Sid, as soon as he feels the press of lips, that maybe- maybe this isn’t a hallucination after all. He’s got a pretty good imagination, he likes to think, but there’s no way he’d account for the chapped feeling of Geno’s lips, or the sad, crooked way he smiles when he pulls away. “ _Oh_ ,” he says- breathes. “You’re here?”

“I’m here,” _Real_ Geno says, and Sid can feel a grin spreading across his face. 

“You’re _here_ ,” he says, almost reverent, before his smile drops and his brow draws together. “You’re supposed to be in Russia, though.” 

“You sick.” Geno says, sitting down on the edge of the bed and carding his fingers through Sid’s hair. “You call, almost sound like you’re about to float away. Of course I’m come home; know you not let anyone else take care of you.” 

“You were with your family, though.” Sid says, even as he’s folding himself around Geno best he can, trying to keep him from leaving. “You shouldn’t have left, I would have been okay.” 

“You’re family too, Sid.” Geno says, and that makes Sid’s already fluttery heart skip a beat. “And, when family sick, you take care of, yes? Is right thing, thing you do for people you love.” 

“I love you, too.” Sid says, closing his eyes again. Geno prods him until he opens them, though, and sits up once more. 

“Water,” he says, getting up, even as Sid tries to grab him and make sure he doesn’t. “Water, then sleep again, okay Sid?” 

“Don’t go.” Sid murmurs, suddenly afraid. He could do this alone, knows he could, but he really, really doesn’t want to, now that he has Geno. 

“Just go to get water.” Geno promises, and Sid settles because he trusts him, and because sitting up for too long makes him tired. “Be right back.” 

“Mm.” Sid says, settling back against his pillow, but not closing his eyes, because Geno didn’t want him to. 

Geno comes back what could have bee moments or hours later with a glass of water that he insists on holding while Sid drinks, and then a Gatorade Sid doesn’t want but he makes him drink anyway. Then, he guides Sid so he’s laying down again, and lays down on the other side of the bed himself- not under the covers, like Sid would want him to be, but still there, and close enough Sid can lay his head on his chest. 

He does, and Geno starts petting his hair again, which is an almost instant invitation for Sid to close his eyes again and start drifting. 

“I’m glad you came.” he murmurs, evening out his breathing so that it follows the same paces as Geno’s heart, which he hears clearly from where he’s laying. Not that he’d say it aloud at the risk of sounding too weird, but the sound of Geno’s steady heartbeat is one of the most comforting sounds he’s ever heard in his life. It’s like the cut of a skate blade on ice, or the sound of a puck finding the back of the net, or laughter in the locker room. All the things that mean good, and home. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too, every day.” Geno says, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. His hair’s probably gross, and kinda sweaty, but Sid can’t find it in him to care. “Home now, though.” 

“Next summer, just take me with you.” Sid hums, sighing through his nose as he stops fighting sleep. 

“Yes,” he hears Geno say. “Yes, maybe do.” He’s not sure if the words came from real Geno, or if his mind  was playing tricks again, but he dreams it’s the former. 

Fever induced or not, it’s one of the best dreams Sid has ever had.


End file.
